It has become increasingly desirable to improve the overall system design and operation of gas turbines. In a system having a typical gas turbine engine, electrical power is extracted via an electrical generator to supply electrical power to control systems, actuators, weapons systems, climate control systems, and the like. Electrical storage, such as a battery, is typically provided to operate such systems when the gas turbine engine is not running or to provide power for starting the gas turbine engine. In some known gas turbine engines, the gas turbine engine includes a high pressure shaft and a lower pressure shaft, and the electrical generator is coupled to one of the high and low pressure shafts.
However, extraction of power from the gas turbine engine via one of the shafts itself typically results in a loss in overall system life, and in particular to the components of the engine to which the electrical generator is coupled.
Overcoming these concerns would be desirable and could save the industry substantial resources.